Freddie Freaker
Synopsis Freddie Freaker is the main protagonist of FreFre's Bizarre Adventure parts 1-6 and the FFBA prelude, and a supporting character in parts 7 and 8. He is the creator of the entire FFBA universe, as well as some of the alternate universes. He is the first of the Freaker-family, and the father of Neo-Freaker and the Boss Baby. His sworn nemesis is Dio Brando. Physical Appearance Freddie is a very short creature with a plump body. He's got a very lumpy torso with two thicc legs and two skinny arms. He has only four fingers and four toes on each corresponding limb. His head is conical, with a mouth protruding in similar appearance to a beak. He has two rows of pearly-white teeth, which are almost always visible. His eyes are perfectly circular, with blue irises. His ears are almost as large as his head, and connect to his head directly behind his eyes. Personality Freddie is a kind, compassionate soul. He is often quick to drop whatever he's doing to help out his friends or allies in need. In a discussion between Freddie and Bradley Uppercrust III in Part 3, it is alluded that his drive to help others stems from a fear of being alone. This fear was born in him due to the many years he existed in solitude before discovering Earth. Freddie has also been shown to have a short temper. He quickly snaps on Danny DeVito during a minor disagreement over which Parappa the Rapper game is best, which resulted in the leveling of a small Ukrainian town. However, he was deeply regretful of his actions. History *This section is a long boi.* Prelude: Cosmic Beginnings (Ch. 1-5) The series begins with the birth of Freddie Freaker, 6 years prior to the Big Bang. The Prelude details his constant partying, which is comprised of him singing the Freddie Freaker theme and dancing in a T-Pose. After 6 straight years, his arms get tired and he puts them down, releasing a near infinite source of energy that causes the Big Bang. The Prelude ends with Freddie discovering a blue planet after trillions of years, and naming it Earth. Part 1: Freaker Blood (Ch. 6-37) Modern Stone Age (Ch. 6 -10) During the Stone Age, Freddie assists citizens in the town of Bedrock, where he has befriended the Flintstones family. He spends time with Fred Flintstone, who taught Freddie the basics of prehistoric societies. He shares a majority of his near-limitless power with the early humans of Earth to make sure they survive, prosper, and party. Freddie soon leaves Bedrock and keeps to himself as he doesn't want to become attached to lifeforms that he will outlive. Return to Civilization (Ch. 11-17) In 1870, Freddie becomes bored of his lifestyle and decides to see if his old friend Fred is still around. He discovers that Fred died long ago, but his descendants have become incredibly wealthy and high-standing in human society. He meets Fred's descendant Jonathan Joestar, who is a young boy at the time. Freddie learns that the Flintstones have passed down his story over millions of years. He spends time partying with Jonathan and learns the changes made in human society. Over time, Freddie becomes attached to the Joestars, and spends all of his time in their company. Dio the Invader (Ch. 18-23) Freddie soon meets a young boy named Dio Brando, and an infant Steve from Minecraft. Freddie immediately realizes that Dio is plotting to kill him and the Joestars. Freddie shares his suspicions with Jonathan, and the duo closely watch Dio's actions After Jonathan catches Dio trying to poison his father, he and Feddie go to London to get an antidote. Robert E. O. Speedwagon attacks the duo, but Freddie and Jonathan easily defeat him. Freddie then gains the respect of Speedwagon. A Shocking Twist (Ch. 24-30) Freddie contacts the local authorities to set a trap for Dio. After Dio manages to kill everyone else, Freddie uses his power to revive Jonathan, Steve, Speedwagon, and Sand. Freddie learns how to use Hamon from Will A. Zeppeli, and leads the group to kill Dio. A Terror Awakens (Ch. 31-36) Freddie and Jonathan defeat the many zombies that Dio sends after them. After Sand Undertale and Zeppeli die, Freddie holds a party in their honor. Freddie then leads the charge on Dio's castle. After Dio challenges Jonathan to a 1v1 in Melee, Freddie advises Jonathan to play as Fox McCloud. Freddie accompanies Jonathan on his Honeymoon, until Jonathan is killed by Dio's head. Jonathan requests that Freddie save his wife Erina and their unborn child, so he does. Epilogue (Ch. 37) After arriving in New York, Freddie and Erina return to England in 1883 to inform Speedwagon and Steve of Jonathan's death. Freddie uses his extremely powerful Hamon to make sure Jonathan and Erina's unborn son is born with no issues. He spends the next few decades helping raise the newly born George "Freaker" Joestar II. Part 2: Party Tendancy (Ch. 38-82) New York´s FreFre (Ch. 38-42) //Under construction.Category:MU Protagonists Category:MU Gods Category:MU Freaker Family Category:MU People who celebrate ´T-Pose Tuesday´ Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Freaker Family Category:People who celebrate 'T-Pose Tuesday'